Digger
by Munchlax387
Summary: In the end of Stitch the Movie, five experiments were activated. How did Lilo catch them? And was one of them used in a great intergalactic mission? Chapter 4 Up!
1. Prologue

Digger Fanfic  
  
Prologue  
  
"Be free, cousins," exclaimed Lilo as she threw the container of pods right out the window. Instantly, Gantu ran to catch them. And, just to give him the credit, he did catch them—but the bottom burst open and out they went.  
Not long later, Lilo and Stitch went out with their car to go and catch the experiments, exclaiming, "Before they get wet? No problem."  
A pod belonging to experiment 298 fell into a waterfall. 298 could fly, and flew away. Lilo and Stitch chased it. Soon, 298 hurt his wing on a tree branch and fell to the ground. Lilo and Stitch captured it, planning to cure its wing later.  
"I think I'll name him—Vamperr," said Lilo. "He looks just like a vampire bat.  
Lilo saw that three more experiments had just been activated—a fat one with two antennas, one that looked like an octopus, and one that looked like a big blob of slime.  
"Expander, Octo, and Slugy," said Lilo. "Perfect for you three."  
Suddenly, experiment 529, an experiment with a drill for a tail, was just spotted jumping around, digging hills along a hillside.  
"Uhza du gaba, mega mega! Cousin!"  
"I see. I'll call it Digger, Stitch. Hey, wait up, Digger, wait up!"  
  
A/N: All right guys, this is just the prologue, so please don't say it's too short. Please R&R. I don't have very much time to type fanfics anymore, so that's why I haven't updated any of mine in a while. I will really update a lot next weekend. 


	2. Ch1: Cousin Catching

Digger  
  
Chapter One: Cousin Catching  
  
Lilo ran after Digger, while Stitch ran in another direction to get Slugy. When Stitch was about to catch Slugy, Expander got in his way and knocked him over. Stitch, who was mad, took a container and pushed Slugy into it. Then he slammed the lid on.  
Meanwhile, Vamperr's container rolled over to where Stitch was, and Stitch was holding Slugy's container. The container rolled right into Stitch, causing him to fall and drop Slugy's container. The container opened up and Expander's head was squeezed in.  
Stitch quickly got up. He sprouted out his extra two arms. He picked up Vamperr's container in one arm. He took another and took Expander out of Slugy's container. He took another and put the lid back on Slugy's container. Then, he walked back to the dune buggy and got a container, with his last arms. He bit the cover off and put Expander inside. Then he put the cover back on with the hand that once held Expander. He then put the three containers in the dune buggy, and strapped them down to the seat with a seat belt.  
Meanwhile, Lilo was chasing Digger up a sandhill. It must have taken days to build that, thought Lilo.  
Digger made a hole right through the sandhill. Lilo followed him. This would not be easy.  
After strapping down Vamperr, Expander, and Slugy to the seat inside containers, Stitch ran to the sandhill to help Lilo. He found her going down Digger's hole. Stitch followed.  
It was a great fall, and Digger kept digging the hole deeper, so they just kept falling. However, at one point, Digger's tail got stuck on a twig and he couldn't keep digging.  
Lilo and Stitch made a rough landing. They had gone so far, they had probably gone beyond all the sand and were now underground.  
Digger started crying. Lilo came to unstuck him.  
"It's all right, cousin," she said. "We'll get you out. And we'll find you a perfect one true place."  
Lilo broke the twig and took it out of Digger's springed bottom.  
"See, cousin. You're free," said Lilo. Then she paused, and replied, "Wait a minute! What was a twig doing underground...  
  
A/N: Keep up with the R&R. If you have any ideas or suggestions, you can let me know. Soon you will find out about a mission that needs Lilo, Digger, and Stitch. As I said, I will add at least one chapter to 


	3. Ch2: Hindus

Chapter Two: Hindus  
  
"Excellent, Lilo," said a voice. "You've figured it out. 529 was good all along. The digging of the hole was just to get you in here. And the twig was a clue."  
"But why did you want us in here? And how do you know my name?"  
"I'm Hindus from Kweltikwan. And I'm here about experiment 505."  
"But," said Lilo. "I thought you said that he was 529."  
"This is 529," Hindus replied. 505 is a tornado-causing experiment that wrecked my entire home with a tornado before he was dehydrated. I came to get revenge on Jumba Jookiba, and make him pay for 505's damage. However, I soon found that Jumba was now good and it would be unfair to charge him. 529, one of Jumba's experiments who I turned good before he was dehydrated, spotted me and was happy to see me."  
"But still," asked Lilo. "You never told me why you want me, and how you know my name."  
"I saw how you captured 298, 390, and that fat experiment and I knew that if you could catch three experiments in the first five minutes they were activated, you could help me find my son, who was carried away in one of 505's tornados. They are so strong, you know, that they can make things fly all the way to other parts of the universe. So my son could be anywhere in the universe. And I learned your name from Jumba, just a week ago."  
"Well-uh-sure, Mr. Hindus," replied Lilo. "We'll help you find your son. We just need a spaceship."  
"I thought you'd say that," said Hindus. "It's right behind you."  
Lilo turned around. There was a spaceship right behind her.  
"All right, Stitch. Go get Vamperr. Oh, and Hindus says you got Expander and Slugy, too?" Just go get them and we''ll take them in the ship with us."  
Stitch climbed out of the hole and ran to the dune buggy. He emptied out Slugy and Expander's containers. He put the experiments in them on the ground.  
Vamperr, who's wing was better now, was emptied from his container. Stitch signaled for the three of them to follow, and along they went. Expander and Slugy walked, while Vamperr flew. When they made it to the hole, Slugy got on to Vamperr, who flew him into the hole. Vamperr came back for Stitch, and then flew him into the hole. Expander, who was awfully fat and by all means too heavy to go on Vamperr's back, jumped into the hole. Luckily, he did not hurt himself, and soon, all seven of them, Lilo, Stitch, Digger, Hindus, Vamperr, Expander, and Slugy, were aboard the spaceship, ready for takeoff.  
  
A/N: How'd ya like it? I really think Digger is cute and am enjoying typing this fic a lot. Digger will help and use his powers very much in this fic later. I will love to make him do that. I will also show what he can do besides dig holes. Please R&R. 


	4. Ch3: Flying

Chapter Three: Flying  
  
The spaceship took off. Lilo, Stitch, and the other experiments were excited and loved it. Hindus was in a serious mood and had only one emotion: He wanted to find his son.  
But Nani was worried. For two weeks, Lilo and Stitch had been gone. She had seen the spaceship blastoff earlier but had no idea Lilo and Stitch were inside it. As a matter of fact, Nani was apprehensive even when Lilo and Stitch didn't come home to bed, and was twice as much that amount after two weeks.  
"Jumba," said Nani. "I need to find out where Lilo is. Now."  
"Hmm, evil genius time machine in closet should go into future and find out if little girl ever returned, and where she was and therefore, knowing little girl's current whereabouts, can go to little girl's rescue."  
Nani agreed to this, for she wanted to find Lilo, and instantly she and Jumba were transported into the future.  
All right, don't want to say too much of that part of the story now, since that part's so short.  
But where were Lilo and Stitch during those two weeks? Here's the story.  
"Woo-hoo," exclaimed Lilo. "This is the best ride I've ever had!"  
"Mega meguh! Kweltikwan!" Stitch, who was driving the ship, saw Kweltikwan in the distance. Lilo agreed that they should check at Kweltikwan first, too.  
Slugy and Vamperr sat in the two back seats of the ship, Slugy on the left, Vamperr on the right. Hindus sat in the middle seat to the left, and Lilo sat on the middle seat to the right. Stitch sat in the driver's seat on the front. Expander, who was largely fat and therefore weighed the most, so he sat in the front seat to the right. Digger dug around in places in the center of the ship, for if he sat in a seat he would make a large hole right through it.  
Stitch put the ship on top speed and headed straight toward Kweltikwan. Right when he was dodging through its atmosphere, he saw a pod fall through the galaxy. He ignored it and landed the spaceship.  
"Evriebudy oht," said Stitch. (Forgive the incorrect spelling, but I spelled it the way Stitch says English words.)  
Digger exited first. He was shortly followed by Slugy, then Expander, then Lilo. Vamperr came next, and Hindus last.  
Immediately at their exit, Stitch saw something that caught his eye. (To be Continued.)  
  
A/N: I told you I'd update all my fanfics this weekend. I still have to update Experiment Attack, Jumpy, The Story of Jumba, Inside Nani, and The 628th Experiment. Please R&R! 


	5. Ch4: The Future

Chapter Four: The Future  
  
It was a magenta ball. But how could a ball get into outer space? It was impossible for anything but a rocket with tons of fire to get out of the atmosphere. Stitch exited the thought from his mind and glanced at the surroundings. He had landed near the prison in which Jumba had once been inside. He rushed superfastly to the gate, spit acid on the guards, which knocked them out, and clawed it open. He busted open the elevator equipment and ran in. "Come on," said Lilo. "Stitch's instincts are telling us where your son is." Lilo, Hindus, and the four experiments rushed after Stitch. Vamperr and Hindus rushed through. Then Slugy. Lilo tried hard to jump over the acid, and finally came through. One of the guards started to wake up. He got dizzy. It was if he was in a trance. He sat on the other guard, who woke up instantly. Expander, who was extremely fat, hit the guard in the trance and got him out of it, then walked past. Meanwhile, Hindus, Slugy, and Lilo were already in the elevator with Stitch, who pressed up. Both guards were now completely alert and one had grabbed Digger. The elevator reached a cell and stopped. Everyone got out as it went down again. Digger rushed across the acid as Expander climbed in to the elevator. Vamperr flew after him, but strangely, Expander reached the top first, and got out. Vamperr flew up to where everyone else had gotten out and landed. The second he reached the top, the guards grabbed Digger and rushed with him to the Grand Councilwoman.  
  
"Ah, let's see, we are exactly 3 months ahead of time we came from," said Jumba. "And we are by...uh...crabbity crab creature swinging giant bucketlike objects...or is that...no, it can't be...Experiment 297?" "Wait a second. That carnival ride...is an experiment?" The ride finished, and 297, or Short Stuff, as Lilo called him, bent down and let everyone off. You see, Experiment 297 is a small, crablike creature designed to sabotage electrical and mechanical devices. However, Stitch caught him and made him bigger so he could become a carnival ride. Short Stuff became the most popular ride in the carnival, even more popular than Lilo's favorite ride in the carnival, the Pineapple Plunger, which Stitch was too small to ride. Then, Short Stuff walked over to Nani and Jumba. He did not recognize Nani, not having ever seen Nani. But Jumba he had seen after his activation, and also before his dehydration because Jumba had created him, so he hugged Jumba. "See," said Jumba. "It is 297, oh, and oh, is he not excellent evil genius work, ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
A/N: All right. Now, I rarely get time to write any more, and whenever I can, this is the one I write a chapter for, so I'm happy I was even able to right this chapter. So, here it is. R&R. 


End file.
